sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos on planet green forest
Chaos on planet green forest is the 3rd episode in the 1st season as well as the 3rd episode in Sonic XX Sypnosis Sonic and friends are able find the first chaos emerald but they have trouble finding it in a living forest Plot The episode starts with the blue typhoon and everyone working to find the first chaos emerald. tails builds a modified version of the chaos emerad tracker. Cloud, Rosetta, and Paula are playing goldfish whle the rest are moving the ship. Tails says he's finished with the modified chaos emerald tracker an when he turns it on, the tracker pops up as a holo screen and it shows a map that shows all the chaos emeralds in the universe. they find the chaos emerald that is close to them and it is in a forest planet called planet green forest. Tails travels the ship to planet green forest as they prepare to find their first chaos emerald. They make it to planet green forest. Tails splits the team into 3 (the first goes on foot, the second stays at the ship to communicate, and the third goes in ships). everyone gets 1 walkie talkie per team. Sonic, Cloud, Rosetta, Cream, and Amy go on foot. Chris, tails, helen, Shelly, and Honey go on ship. And Amy, Candy, Cane, Knuckles, and paula stay at the ship for communication and then the search for the chaos emerald begins. Cloud uses his sight the best he can in order to see the chaos emerald glow but has no luck. Rosetta suggest that they climb up the trees and they use the the telescope she brought. Rosetta climbs up the trees and uses the telescope but is unable to find the chaos emerald or it's glow. Rosetta gets down only to get traped by the vines. Cloud pulls her out of the vines and is able to get her out. They kept going on the trails to keep finding the chaos emerald Back on the ship team, Tails uses a chaos emerald communication device that will track the chaos but is trapped by the trees because they were so high. tails tries to get out but is unable to so he tells the rest to go on without him. He then flies down the ship and uses a portable ladder to get his ship out of the tree but the ladder is taken by a vine so he flies up to pull the ladder away from the vine but the vine is stronger and it pulls the ladder away from him. Tails later gets a garden spear to cut it out In the communication team. Amy uses a map to track everyone's progress, Knuckles uses the communicator to check if one of then got the chaos emerald yet, Paula uses the signal so she could find the chaos emerald, and candy and cane try to use the telescopes to see the chaos emerald light but can't see anything because the vines are in the way. They go out to cut the vines out the way but everytime time they try, new vines would grow back so knuckles uses his claws and amy uses her hammer to get to the source of the vines but it takes them a while to get through all of the vines so candy, cane, and paula join in to help. Back in the walking team, amy and cream are seen being tied up from the leaves of a tree so cloud used his energy sword to cut them out and he does it before the leaves grow back. Rosetta recognizes leaves and tells them that they are freshian leaves and they are known to be very strong. She sees a meadow of flowers and tells them that they are lopyer flowers meaning that they lean any direction they want to with or without the wind. All of a sudden cream sees a green light and they all recognizes it as the green chaos emerald Tails is able to get his plane out of the tree and flies it to catch up with the rest of the flying team when all of a sudden they find the green light so they fly to it knowing it's a chaos emerald Back on the communicating team, the team keep digging but is unable to find the source to why the planet has plants moving on it's own. But they also see the light so amy uses her ship and knuckles uses his new ship and they fly right to it Everyone follows the green light but as soon as everyone does, they realize that everybody was all together and that everyone followed the chaos emerald. when candy looked to see the chaos emerald but before she could pick it up, a huge cage traps everyone exepts cloud and rosetta. It's revealed that Eggman made the trap. everyone was suprised that Eggman followed them into space again. Eggman tells them that the cage is made of lighting metal so if they try to get out, they'll get an eletric shock. So before Eggman could get the chaos emerald, Cloud uses an egergy shriken and hits the chaos. Cloud explains to eggman if he wants the chaos emerald, he'll need to fight him first. they get into battle. Cloud starts with a energy sword slash at eggmans robot. next, eggman shoots 6 missles but Cloud dodges them all. Tails uses a needle to try to get the cage door opes Next Cloud uses an energy punch which push the robot back. The robot uses it's boxing gloves to punch Cloud. Cloud doges them but the last ones hits him as he fies straight to the cage. Cloud flies to the cage as electricity hits but Cloud is feeling no pain from the lightning which is a suprise to everyone. Cloud then flies into action and he is able to break the cage by his energy sword and is able to free everyone. everyone teams up against eggman. everyone attacks eggman at once and Cloud finishes him of by throwing the cage at the robot which causes it to explode sending to space The Chaos is taken back to the blue typhoon and Sonic says that their are only 6 chaos emeralds left to go. as everyone prepares to find their 2nd chaos emerald, Cloud looks at his hands and wonders if he's invincible to electricity as the episode ends.